Legend of the Artificer
by Lappy Love
Summary: The Artificer opens up different worlds in the land of Fa'Diel. Tris is the new Artificer who must put a stop the evils threatening the land and who will brave the odds, talk to her cactus, and gush over Elazul.
1. Chapter 1

_(12/11/04__) You can tell I'm bored when I'm ignoring my other stories and starting a new one based off of an old video game. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own any of the characters, plots, etcetera, etcetera of Legend of Mana._

**_Author's Notes_**

**_1 _**_– If you haven't heard or played Legend of Mana … er … you're in trouble. I'm not really going to describe characters physically … unless I find them hot or something. But … if you really want to see what they look like, just e-mail me and I can send you some pictures._

_

* * *

"The Artificer Phillip is dead. A mob from Lumina, Domina, and Gato finally found him and killed him." Pokiehl said solemnly._

_"And this is … bad news?" Asked Rosiotti._

_"Well, yes, it is in a sense." Said Selva._

_"I say we forget the Artificer, it'll cause less trouble that way." Said Olbohn with a smug look._

_"We cannot do that." said Tote. "Our world will die if we do not have a proper Artificer."_

_"I agree." Said Gaeus. "But the question is … who is to be the new Artificer?"_

_"He cannot be hereditary." Said Rostiotti._

_"Well of course not." Replied Selva. "Phillip had no children … and if he did, they were illegitimate."_

_"So we'll have to pick someone?" Asked Gaeus._

_"That does seem the case." Old Tote said with a smile._

_"He cannot be like Phillip." Said Pokiehl. "That is an obvious fact. Phillip abused his powers which ultimately ended in his death."_

_"So he needs to be trustworthy …" Said Rosiotti._

_"And helpful and everything else that defines a hero." Said Selva._

_"And I think this 'he' needs to be a 'she'." Said Tote._

_"A girl?" Asked Rostiotti in shock. "A woman cannot possibly fill the position of Artificer!"_

_"I agree." Said Olbohn. "It would be susceptible to whatever you wish the Artificer _not_ to be."_

_"Actually …" Said Pokiehl. "I believe that a female would fit the position perfectly. Women tend to be more compassionate."_

_"Precisely." Said Tote. "The previous Artificer caused many problems and left them unresolved. Tensions will be growing because of the state the world is in now that the Artificer is dead. Our new Artificer needs to resolve these problems … and a stubborn man won't be able to do what is needed to be done."_

_"Fine … a woman then." Sighed Rosiotti. "But which woman?"_

_"Elle is not courageous enough …" Murmured Gaeus._

_"She will be busy with that horse boy Gilbert anyway." Said Selva with a nod._

_"The Jumi race would suffer with __Pearl__ as Artificer." Said Tote._

_"Perhaps we should create someone?" Asked Selva._

_"Create someone? How?" Said Rosiotti._

_Pokiehl cut in. "Not precisely _create_ but mold, in a sense. We take someone of Fa'Diel, who has the type of characteristics we are looking for and give her a fake past. To make things similar, she will not know of her title and will think nothing of her powers. We shall give her a guardian to set her on her way and she will carry out her duties as Artificer."_

_"What if she discovers what we have done to her? Or what if she abuses her power?" Asked Rosiotti._

_"If we choose carefully, that will not be a concern." Pokiehl replied. "I, with help from Selva, will find this person and we will have a final council before giving her the powers of Artificer."_

_"So that's it?" Asked Gaeus. "We shall have an Artificer that is good and true?"_

_"Yes, we shall." Pokiehl said with his odd smile._

_"And the world shall be set to rights?" Asked Tote._

_"We can only hope." Said Pokiehl._

_"Well …I think this Council of the Seven Wisdoms is adjourned." Selva said smartly._

_"Let us hope that the next time we meet, we will have a candidate for Artificer." Said Gaeus joyfully._

_

* * *

_  
Something was poking my face. What was it? What was so sharp? WHAT WAS CAUSING BLOOD TO COME OUT OF ME???

Oh. It was Lil' Cactus. Stupid plant … always wanting … stuff.

I tried to push away Lil' Cactus so I could continue sleeping but I then realized that I just put my hand onto a sharp, prickly surface that draws blood.

_'Smart move Tris_.'I thought to myself as I watched my now bleeding hand spew blood.

"YES." I yelled as I threw off the covers of my bed. "THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I LIKE TO WAKE UP!!! BLEEDING AND RUINING MY FLOOR!" I screamed then and tried to wrap my hand in my bed sheets to prevent the more-than-average-blood-spillage-from-pricking from dripping onto my hardwood floor.

Finally, I succeeded in stopping the blood and looked down with a glare at Lil' Cactus who was doing some kind of crazy dance.

"I hate you." I muttered. Lil' Cactus' mood changed; it was suddenly sad and pitiful and … I couldn't hate it.

"Er … well … at least for the moment." Ha ha. Touché Tris. Touché.

"Why'd you wake me up Cactus?" I said as I pulled on my clothes and put my hair into its pipes.

"Sproutling!" Cactus yelled.

"Sproutling?" I asked curiously. "Is that some kind of new beer?"

Cactus shook its head back and forth and gave me some sort of 'Grr, I'm mad at you' look. "No. Sproutling outside!"

"Oh, there's a Sproutling outside?" I asked, walking over to my window and peering out of it. "But … Cactus … it isn't even the afternoon yet. It's not right to drink before dark."

It seemed that the anger in Cactus either had made it pregnant or he was simply bloating.

"Just kidding!" I said with a grin. "But seriously … what's a Sproutling?"

"Go see! Go see!" It began jumping up and down in its little pot. Ohmigosh. Cute.

"Okay! I'm going!" I said as I skipped down the stairs. I walked down into the familiar downstairs with the fire blazing in the fireplace, my desk full of papers and books, a table and set of chairs for eating at, and the ajar door that led into the library. I walked past the table and noticed a random treasure chest sitting in the corner.

Without much disregard for what could possible be in there, I opened it and found 100 lucre. YES. SCORE FOR TRIS.

"There's no real reason to stay in here …" I muttered to myself. "I guess I should … I dunno, go drink some Sproutling." At that, I walked out the main door and into my front yard. Nothing special … there was an empty workshop in the back and an empty orchard to the right but otherwise, there was nothing except for the pet farm.

And that strange … _thing_ walking around on the main path to my house.

What the fudge is that?

It's like a plant … that moves!

I SHOULD PROBABLY ELIMINATE IT!

I pulled out my spear from my items pocket that hanged from belt and charged at the little thing and … missed it completely because it took a step to the side.

"I'm a Sproutling!" It said enthusiastically as it watched me with my butt up in the air because I fell down.

"You're not a beer …" I murmured after I got up.

"Beer?"

"Nevermind. Um … you're a Sproutling?" I guess the name sort of fit the creature. It was like a toddler that had been mutated into a plant-like creature. Its head was large and it had many leaves surrounding its middle coming up to the top where its head came out of. It had little feet and short arms and legs that were green. In one word, I could describe it as … weird.

"Yes!" It replied. "Did you know that the world can be shaped by your imagination?"

"Er … no … not really." I stuttered. This thing was obviously either retarded or on LSD or something.

"Well … here!" It handed me some little colored blocks. "This is the town of Domina."

Yep. It's on LSD.

"Sure … this is Domina … that town that is right next to my house that I haven't really cared to go to for a very long time …" I then laughed. "Whatever, I'll go along with your little game. What am I to do with these blocks?"

"Put it where you want it to be!"

"How?" I said as I moved the blocks from one hand to the other in boredom.

"Just … put it somewhere!"

"Fine fine …" I walked away from the Sproutling and walked down the path of my house for about ten minutes until I reached the end of my property. And I found something strange that I did not remember from before.

All of the land before me was completely barren; there was no life, no trees, no … _anything_.

"What's … going on?" I looked down at my feet that were still on the lush grass of my home. I looked further until I saw a very distinct separation of the grass from the barren land.

"I should … do something." The words came out of my mouth without me even thinking. Oh great, the Sproutling gave me its LSD high. In fact, I had opened up my hand which contained the colored blocks that the Sproutling gave to me. My empty hand went to my items pack and pulled out a map of Fa'Diel that I had not realized was there before. I unrolled it with one hand and suddenly the map flew out in front of me and began to float. In one corner there was a small person on a land called "Home." Upon further inspection, I realized that the tiny person was me.

"Yay! LSD indeed!" I said, trying to calm myself down. This was all too weird.

I suddenly had the inclination to put the colored blocks on the map … so I did. There was a strange light on the map and another one far off in the distance. I shut my eyes because of the sudden brightness and when the light was gone, I saw that there was a new place on the map called "Domina."

"The Goddess." I murmured. "This is all too … how did this …? … man … I gotta stay away from those druggy Sproutlings from now on.

"Might as well go to Domina … but I'm facing the wrong direction." I looked at the map and saw that Domina was to the north."

I turned on my heel to face the opposite direction of the freaky land. I walked up the path again, walked past the Sproutling (who, by the way, I scolded for giving people LSD by breathing the air around it), and then came to the end of my property.

But there wasn't any barren land. Oh ho!

There was Domina!

"See, I totally knew that was going to be there. It had nothing to do with that Sproutling or anything. Psh. How lame."

* * *

_As you can see … it's basically a parody. But I'm going to have most of the story in there … I'll try doing one event per chapter if I actually keep up with this._


	2. Chapter 2

_(03/27/05) Aw, I got some reviews!_

_Sorry about the long-time-no-update time. This chapter kind of sucks too. Sorry. __L_

_Anyway … um … yeah, more insanity now._

_

* * *

_  
It took me a day to walk to Domina … and I realized … I'm fat.

I mean seriously, I wear this skimpy outfit all the time but I'm soooo out of shape! It's awful!

I bet my butt's the size of … big … things.

But anyway, it took me a day and I was exhausted afterwards. I was so exhausted that I almost missed a very _crucial_ detail.

Yeah … that guy over there … in the mantle … talking to some ugly, short, two foot high, onion guy … ohmygawd. Can we say hot?

Ha-wt.

Yes. We can.

I swear, I have never seen a man so beautiful. Dark blue, piercing eyes; dark hair in all the right places and sways at all the right times; tan skin; an awesome wardrobe … part of his chest showing …

Okay, so he has this weird "jewel-arm" thing but that's … kind of neat … I'll just … overlook that.

Yeah, the face. That's what I like.

Anyway, I saw him talking to some onion-head-person when I entered Domina. Domina is a small village, a few houses and a small market place. It's pretty vast and has a couple of fields. Overall, it's just a nice place to be bored at.

But not with this guy here.

No. Not at all.

Dum-dum-da-dum, da-dum-da-dum … I can hear the bells now … and me … in a white dress …

And he's silent.

He finished talking to the onion dude and walked away to go into the tavern but the onion-dude stopped him and asked for a name.

"… Elazul." He said.

_'Elazul? Last name please? I want to think of good names for our children!'_ I thought excitedly.

I then realized that he was looking at me. But this really wasn't the look I wanted to see from him. He looked somewhat irked by my behavior as I had started leaning against the little gate that was at the entrance to Domina and I had this strange … almost psychotic smile on my face. I might have been drooling or even swooning but I don't want to go there.

He turned away from me and finally entered the tavern, his mantle flapping as he moved.

I'm in love.

HE MUST BE MINE!

I ran after him as soon as possible and I think I may have stepped on the onion guy but I didn't care. I was running to meet my love, to embrace him in some flowery field and he's running towards me … his arms outstretched … we meet and he scooped me up and our faces moved closer to each other … so close … so close …

An obese rabbit just ran into me and the vibrations off of his belly made sent me back into the onion guy who was just getting up from when I had stepped on him.

"Watch where you're going missy!" The fat rabbit said. I looked up at him, it looked like a rabbit that had magically learned to walk on two feet and knew how to put on a tunic; he probably also knew how to drink as his belly was about as big as three watermelons. He was also carrying a heavy sac on his belt which I guessed contained gold … a lot of gold …

But anyway …

WHAT A JERK! HE RAN INTO _ME_, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

"Excuse me!" I yelled as I got up to my feet. "But I believe that _you_ ran into _me._" I crossed my arms. "You should know better than to run into a lady and not apologize."

He looked at me for a time … it was awkward to say in the least … especially since I saw this imaginary eye-line-arrow that was going from his pupils to my chest.

Some fat bunny's going to pay.

But before I could pull out my spear and whack him over the head a few couple million times, he spoke. "You have spunk! I like that."

'_Whenever someone uses the word 'spunk' … I should probably worry.'_ I thought.

"Spunk?" I spat.

"Spunk." He wiggled his … eyebrows? Yes, something that resembled eyebrows.

…

Was he coming on to me!

"Could you possibly go with me to a trip to the Lyon Highway?" He asked, trying to act all smooth and gentlemen-like. "The highway is full of bandits though … do you think it's safe to go outside?"

"Pffft. Of course it is." I said with my arms still crossed.

"So you'll do it?" He asked expectantly.

"Er …" I thought of Elazul, my love, waiting for me in the tavern to sweep me off my feet. "You don't really need my help … do you?" Why was I even asking him this? I don't want to help him! But there was some sort of … urge to … _help_ people … WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Why … I think your company would be quite helpful."

"… FINE!" I felt hurt … to know that Elazul would be waiting for me … and I wouldn't be able to help him … find happiness through _love_.

"First we need to stop by Teapo's place." The rabbit nodded and began to walk but he stopped. "My name's Niccolo by the way."

"Tris." I replied as I looked wistfully to the tavern.

"Do you …" Niccolo looked from the tavern to me a couple of times. "Want … a beer?"

"I don't drink." I replied.

"Then why …?"

"There's something in there that I want." I suddenly got my psychotic smile again and Niccolo simply shrugged and walked on.

Teapo's place was only a few feet off. We had trouble finding the house though; apparently Niccolo had a bad sense of direction.

Well, the random people's houses that we walked into were nice … one of them threw a shoe at Niccolo's head. Aw, sweet.

Teapo turned out to be an enchanted dove that resembled a tea pot. I will never understand how a moving, talking, walking teapot could be a dove but that's what she was.

Niccolo simply barged into the house and walked up to the teapot-dove. She was shaped like an egg and her mouth was simply an opening in the middle of her body that opened and closed like a hinge. She had a blue outfit and a little blue hat.

"Teapo, I have something that might be of interest to you." Said Niccolo.

"Eh guv'? Wha's that?" Asked Teapo.

"I have an extraordinary item here with me …" Niccolo began searching through his tunic and from somewhere (I have no idea where but it was kind of scary) and pulled out …

"A wheel?" Asked Teapo as she looked at an old wheel that had some moss growing on it.

"That's worth nothing." I whispered quietly.

"Sssssssssh." Hushed Niccolo and he turned back to Teapo with this merchant-like smile. "It can be yours for … 10,000 lucre."

"… No item worth 'hat much! T'is the truth!" Exclaimed Teapo.

"Well … fine … I see … I'll just let Tris have it." And with that, Niccolo handed me the wheel that I had to stretch out my arms to hold it.

"To the highway!" Exclaimed Niccolo as he ran out the house and into the main street of Domina. Gosh, the freak.

"I WILL NOT DO AS YOU SAY. I SHALL NOT. NOTNOTNOTNOT," I began yelling. I was so mad. Why do I have to go along with this bunny-wanna-be to some weird highway where we'll probably hitchhike to our _doom_?

Niccolo simply stared at me and said quite calmly, "What are you blathering about? Come hither at this very moment lest I be forced to take back that yonder wheel."

"WHAT'S WITH THE OLD ENGLISH? GOSH. I AM SO SICK OF THIS," But I followed anyway. I kicked the wheel to keep it going in front of me. I think I ran over some kind of bug or something but who cares? I certainly don't. It's a bug … yes.

"So, what are we going with this wheel? Going to chuck it at some pedestrians, eh?" I asked.

Niccolo stopped suddenly and the wheel kept moving and hit him. However, he didn't flinch or anything. He did, finally, turn around and pick up the wheel with some care and then "looked" at it … I mean, his are all squinted and stuff, how am _I _supposed to tell if he even _has_ eyes or not?

Then, almost wistfully, Niccolo asked, "Well … you _are_ the artificer … aren't you?"

I stared at him for a moment; I was actually bewildered. _What_ did he just call me?

He continued to "stare" at me. I hate it that I can't see where he's looking exactly. I mean, the guy _seems_ like a pervert …

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied in a flat tone. Niccolo's "eyebrows" raised and he "looked" at the wheel for a few more moments until handing it back to me and saying, "Just take it … put it somewhere."

I sighed like a teenager and took the wheel. Obeying Niccolo's suggestion, I walked out of Domina through the small, wooden gates near the front of the town. A few feet away I stopped and I laid the wheel down on the ground. When nothing happened, I kicked it, being the intelligent being I am. Finally, after almost breaking my foot and making mothers cover their children's hears from my language, I stood it upright and then rolled it away. It only rolled for about ten feet and then it plopped back down and then it sank into the ground. The sky went dark and after a bright light (I didn't exactly see what it looked like because I was on the ground covering my head) I looked up to find …

A highway.

The Lyon Highway.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't update this for the longest time. ;;_

_Sorry if it was confusing too. D:_


End file.
